


lost together/eliran/ D&D backstory

by Chloetherandomwriter



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Developing Relationship, Eliran, High Elfs, M/M, OC, OC Story, Origin Story, Original Character(s), about characters me and a friend made, bye, elfs - Freeform, i dont know what else to put, its just for the backstory of our players, owo, we love them tho so i made this, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloetherandomwriter/pseuds/Chloetherandomwriter
Summary: Elias is a young clan leader for the high-elf clan. he is bored and wants nothing to do with his duties so he confides in a friend, a farmer elf named Roran who just want to see more then his small farm.





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> just a rando story i thought i make no biggie,,,, but after a couple of chapters i will update depending on where our D&D is. real shook about this. sorry for the short updates. just trying to ease into the story.

The horns of the clan leader can be heard across the village. It was time for the leader to collect the villager’s taxes. A feeling of dread filled the air as clan leader Arodalf Highaen walks to each business collecting tax. Arodalf had his only kin with him, a son, Elias. The villagers would talk rumors about the young leader, saying he’s to young to be learning how to run the clan, how he was far to irresponsible and reckless. This didn’t bother him in his younger days of course, he knew he would become a great leader just like his father. The went from business to business then eventually from farm to farm just outside of the main village. It was quite and calm ‘nothing like home’, this though came to Elias often when his father would allow him to visit this part of the village.   
Winter was drawing near bringing a cool chill to the air. The cold air made the already bored Elias restless, walking around, meeting with people and collecting the tax, it was terribly boring.  
“father, how much longer must we be here? I’m getting dreadfully bored.” Elias looked up at his father with hopeful eyes.  
Arodalf scoffed at his son for being so impatient “soon, my boy. Now stand up straight we are arriving at the last farm.”  
Elias followed his father pointing at a smallish barn just on the outer part of the village. When they approached closer the house was very small with an even smaller barn to the back of it. To Elias it was very run down and abandoned, it also had an awful smell. “sheep” Elias looked up at his father with questioning eyes as Arodalf pointed at the back of the barn.   
“they farm sheep here. since it the last stop why don’t you go see. Ill be out soon to get you. Don’t go off to far.” Excitedly Elias nodded at his father and ran to the back.  
There he was meet with a lamb eating his pants. He laughed and quickly pulled his trousers away “hey! Those are not for you. Mother will be very angry with me if they are ruined!” the little lamb gave him what others might have thought was a disrespectful look, then ran away. Elias laughed as he walked closer to the fence, climbing on top to get a closer look. He looks over the small field filled with sheep and spots a shorter boy, ‘he didn’t look to as must older’ Elias thought, but with out thinking he shout towards the boy who seemed to be busy having a conversation the lamb.  
“I don’t think he quite understands you. Not the same language you see.” The obvious startled boy shot a quick look at Elias then proceeded to fall on his back. Elias also almost fell from laugher but quickly hoisted himself over the fence to help him up, he held out his hand for the farm boy to grab “I don’t think falling on your arse helps ether.”   
The boy looked up at him face red with embarrassment “I wouldn’t have fallen if someone didn’t startle me!” the boy looked away, face still red and grabbing Elias’s hand. He helped the boy up and introduced himself.  
“Elias Highaen” he gave a quick cocky bow and raised his head “and you are?” the boy scoffed at him but laughed   
“Roran” the boy said with a smile, but quickly Sudden realisation spread across his face and he became suddenly flustered “y-you’re the clan leaders son!” Elias sighs and puts his hand on Roran’s shoulder   
“yes, but you have to be quiet. Father can’t know I’m having to much fun-”   
“Elias!” both boys turn and see Arodalf at the edge of the fence waiting for his son.  
“coming father” Elias calls back then turns to Roran “till next time” with that he turned away giving Roran a wink. This left Roran feeling even more flustered and even a bit angry. He’s coming back with Roran asking him too.


	2. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smashes keyboard* ANOTHER!!

A week went by since the leader’s son had shown up, Roran was worry he would show, he heard rumors that the boy was hardly ever allowed out of the leader’s house, to busy studying. ‘but, since its been a week maybe he wouldn’t show’ it was a calming thought to him, Arodalf was a scary elf and if he found his son hanging around a farmer boy he might have Roran’s head for it! Chills went down his spin with just the thought of it. He’s over thinking the whole thing, all Elias said was “till next time” that could have meant anything. He was about to sigh with relief when a voice called after him.  
“I don’t think that’s very appetizing for the sheep, or really good for your clothing either” the voiced laughed. Breaking out of whatever state he was in, he noticed the sheep he had been sitting with had eaten more then half of his sleeve. After shooing the sheep away Roran looks up and see’s his worst nightmare currently, Elias was standing at the fence like he was yesterday, but this time he wears a cocky grin. Roran can feel his heart pause for a second but tells himself its out of fear, he really didn’t want to get into any trouble. Elias hopped the fencing and made his way to Roran, sticking his hand out for him to grab it, before he grabs Elias’s and he just needed to know one thing.  
“why are you here?” Roran asked, feeling quite dreadful  
Elias laughed and pulled him to his feet “I got bored, and I wanted to see if I could scare you again.” ‘to honest’ Roran thought. Before Roran could speak again a bow was forced in his hands  
“come hunting with me” Roran confusingly looked down at the bow the up to see Elias already walking toward the wood  
“why should I?” Elias turned back to him and smiled.  
“because it’ll probably be dangerous” with that Roran was running after him full of regret, but he was awfully bored.  
Staying focused was a key part in using a bow, you must keep a keen eye and keep your body still, it takes a long time to learn how to use one. “I’m trying to focus. Would you please stop staring at me?” It was much harder to focus when you have a curious guest staring at you, Roran tried his hardest to get back into focus but completely lost it when Elias said  
“the first time we met I never noticed how short you are” with that statement Roran completely missed the stag he was hoping to get and hit a tree instead.  
With a deep sigh he gave a death glare to Elias “must you bring that up?”  
“well you are shorter then any other elf I’ve ever met, are sure you are not a wood elf?” Elias knew that his comment made Roran mad, he could see the smoke coming out of his ears, Elias though teasing Roran was fun, he could get used to hanging around him.  
“why hunting?” Elias look over to find Roran giving him a questioning look.  
“I don’t go hunting much, Father says I should stick to my studies.” Roran sighs and set the bow down.  
“you don’t do anything else besides study? Is hunting all you could think of?” he sits down beside Elias looking up at the cloudless sky.  
“I don’t do much of anything else I suppose, hunting seemed to be the only thing I might have been good at.” Roran look at him with a deep understanding,  
“maybe you’re not that bad after all” Roran laughed when Elias gave a look of utter betrayal when his new friend said such a thing,  
“what’s that supposed to mean?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its here!!

Elias has snuck of his home to visit the farm three times already in the past to weeks, he wasn’t going to lie when he told Roran it was getting easier every time he does so, this time it was different, his time he was sure he was being followed. Elias looked around him and quickly fled to a near by window, he quickly jumped out and hung of the off the side of the building just waiting for the right time to jump, but just before he could strong hands grabbed at his arms keeping him in his place. Startled, Elias yelped and tried to pull free only stopping when he heard his captures voice.  
“not running away are we?” he shot up his head to find his mother giving him a disapproving look.   
“mother! No, you know I will never run from you. I’m Just...” Elias was terribly bad at coming up with lies, he just says the first thing that comes to his mind “going for a walk! Its very stuffy in my room and I thought it would be best… to get some fresh air.”  
“then why are you going out the window?” Elias scoffed at himself for being to stupid  
“I thought the window would be a more fun route” he tried to give his mother a convincing smile, all he got in return was a questioning look.   
“alright, just be back before nightfall” she let go of his arms and gave him a kiss of is forehead.  
Elias smiles up at her and said his goodbyes as he dropped off the side of the house and running off in a different direction. His mother moved down the hallway slowly to retrieve her coat, did he really think she was that stupid to believe such an obvious lie. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door, she was stopped by her husband “Elanor, my love, where are you off too?”   
She gave him a small smile and kissed him “for a walk darling, its awfully stuffy in this house, I just need some fresh air”   
Elanor has known her son has been sneaking out for some time, she wondered if her reckless son was worried about being found out, he would be gone for hours on end most days. After a while of walking thought the town, Elanor spotted her son in the market buying apples, three to be in fact. Elias continued walking thought the market unaware that his mother was only a few feet behind him, he couldn’t help but be distracted, he had an idea for a game that Roran will probably never agree to do, but he had to try, with an evil looking grin Elias put all the apples into his pockets and happily walked to the farm.   
Elanor approached a small rundown farm house, she saw Elias run to the back of it in a big hurry as if he was late for something, he was always in a hurry but always so late, laughing at her son for being so easily distracted, Elanor walked forward to knock of the front door of the run-down home but before she could the door swung open and a very exhausted looking woman came rushing out “Roran is that you? I need you- “   
the elf, without paying attention ran right into Elanor falling right over “oh I’m terribly sorry for that I wasn’t looking where I was going!” the woman mumbled her words as she dusted herself off.  
Elanor laughed and held out her hand to help the poor woman up “I should be the one who’s sorry, should have announced myself” the woman looked up at Elanor only now realising who she had run into   
“M-my lady! I’m so sorry I did not realise it was you” the woman mumbled her words again obviously flustered and embarrassed.  
Elanor chuckled and grabbed the woman’s hand hoisting her up “no need to apologise, I had done more damage, are you alright?”  
The woman looked almost confused at the question but quickly answered “Oh yes! I’m fine, no harm done, now please come in for tea, I insist!” the frantic woman practically dragged Elanor in before she could answer  
“Now whom my I ask, is inviting me in?”  
The woman swiftly turned around “oh terribly sorry, Adrona at your service my lady” Adrona bowed abruptly.  
“Please, call me Elanor and no need to be so formal” Adrona nodded and pulled out a chair for Elanor.  
“please have a seat, I’ll make some tea” Adrona quickly rushed around the kitchen as Elanor sat down. “My lad- um Elanor, what brings you to my home?” Adrona turn to face her as she uses her mages hand to grab the tea from the top shelf.  
“I was following my son, he keeps sneaking out, I followed him here actually” Elanor watches Adrona use her magic to clean around the small room, trying to seem like they live tidier, “are you a witch Adrona? I don’t see most people around here use magic” Elanor questioned.  
Adrona sat a small cup in front of her and Elanor before sitting down “sorcerer actually, me and my boy. I’ve been trying to teach him but he’s more involved in physical strength” she sighed and sipped her tea.  
“what about your boy? Do you have an idea why he’s always running off?”   
Elanor laughed at her question “what about yours? Where is he now?”   
Adrona looked puzzled at the question before realising she had no idea “Oh goodness, I guess I can never keep track, he’s always running off now and then.”  
Elanor smirked and sipped her tea slowly “it seems like our boys have become unlikely friends”   
Adrona glanced slightly at her new-found friend and looked toward the wood “it would seem so” 

just a little way in the wood, Elias is telling Roran about a new game, “this is a bad idea” Roran isn’t very happy about it.   
“come on Ro! It will be fun and I promise nothing bad will happen” Elias places the third apple on top of Roran’s head as he stands with his back against the tree   
“Why don’t I believe you?”   
Elias laughed at Roran’s remark and walked a few feet away readying his bow “ok, are you ready?” Roran closed his eyes and nodded. Roran steadied himself just encase anything might happen, just before Elias fired his arrow he heard a voice yell his name   
“Elias darling, now I don’t think that would be very wise!”  
He looked up in complete horror at who called his name “mother! W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?”  
Elanor chuckled and called for her son “now, now no need to worry about that. Come up we best be getting home”  
Adrona swiftly turned the corner eyeing her son “you too now Roran, enough playing such a stupid game.” Roran took the apple off his head and threw it at Elias, who barley caught it.  
“no need to be so rude Ro!” Elias huffed as he walked toward the farm making Roran laugh.   
Elias and Roran spent a while explaining to there mothers just what had happened, and why they felt like they had to hide their friendship, all the explaining was way to all over they place and it just made Adrona mad “you boys cant keep things from your mother and you especially cant play such stupid games that might get you hurt” Adrona pulled her sons ear making him apologies. Elias laughed at this which mad Adrona pull his ear as well  
“Ow- ow- ok! I’m sorry!” Elias yelled. She let go of their ears and continued her lecture with Elanor standing at the side lines.   
After what seemed like forever of lectures, Elias and his mother left for the night. “I don’t think it was that bad of an idea…” Elias stated with got him a hit to the back of the head “ow! What was that for” he yelled rubbing the back of his head.  
“you never listen” Elanor sounded stern but calm, it scared the crap out of him. His mother was a very scary woman, someone that shouldn’t be messed with. “that boy seemed very nice, I’m glad you found a friend” she didn’t look down at her son, she just kept her eye on the road ahead of her.  
Elias looked up at her “yes he is, and thank you” she looked down at he flushed son.  
“for?” she questioned.  
“for not getting angry about me sneaking out” he said, rather timidly.  
She smiled at Elias “who says I’m not mad?” she say the fear strike his eye making her laugh, “no need to worry, I am not mad. I’m just glad you made friend and a sorcerer at that”  
Elias smiled at her “yes I’m glad too--” but then he stopped dead in his tracks “a what?!”


End file.
